The present Invention relates generally to a significant method for the centrifugal separation of the Nitrogen (N2) component of compressed air, diverted from an airplane's Air Conditioning Intake pipeline, from its other two components Oxygen (O2) and Argon (A), based on the teachings of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,851 B1, et al. The objective of this improved technology being to divert the separated Nitrogen (N2) and Argon (A) gas streams, which are both Inerting gases, to the “ullage”, (that is, the over-fuel) volume of the aircraft fuel tanks, for preventing tank explosions; alternatively, using this Inert Gas to fight Cargo Fires or meet other “On Board Inert Gas” (OBIGS) requirements, such as Fuselage Protection from enemy bullets in military aircraft. On the other hand, the Oxygen (O2) separated component is introduced to the aircraft's engine or aerospace rocket's combustion air supply, for improving their combustion efficiency. Alternatively, the Oxygen component may also be diverted to the Air Conditioning Intake piping, for re-freshening the aircraft cabin space, for enhanced passenger breathing comfort.